<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you want, you could stay with me in my bed by kisslikerealpeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288545">if you want, you could stay with me in my bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslikerealpeople/pseuds/kisslikerealpeople'>kisslikerealpeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied ND character, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, villian au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslikerealpeople/pseuds/kisslikerealpeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dump of my oc (kuromi) x canon (shoji) one shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), OC/Canon - Relationship, Sero Hanta/Original Female Character, Shoji Mezo/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kuromi’s down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day wasn’t anything special, it was like every other until Kuromi’s feelings decided to make her fall into a crappy mood after some off handed comments from Monoma. She usually never let him get to her today was just different. Though she wasn’t in the mood, she still moved forward through her day and did her best to not think too long about it. </p><p>Kori and Kuromi walked to the dorms after school and the younger girl ranted about what happened, needing to get it off her chest. </p><p>“I’ll kick his ass. You want me to? I can get Kendo and Bakugo to wreck his ass. Say when and I will.” </p><p>“It’s fine. I just need some time alone for a little while. Tell Shoji that i’m in my room napping or something...I don’t want him worrying.”Kori could only nod and sigh softly before Kuromi disappeared for her room. </p><p>At first everyone had trickled in and had just taken their own time to get comfortable after a day of classes. Everything seemed to be normal but something still felt off to Shoji. </p><p>“Hey Yami? Does something seem off to you?” he questioned and furrowed his brows. </p><p>“Not exactly, it’s a bit quieter in the lounge but i’m assuming that’s because Kaminari isn’t harassing Kori. Why do you ask?” </p><p>Shoji shrugged a little before speaking, “m probably just tired..training was intense today. I’m gonna go see if Kuromi will let me bug her.” </p><p>Before Shoji was completely out of ear shot Tokoyami raised his voice to say, “Don’t harass her too much, I’m sure she’s worn out from training too!” </p><p>After getting to his girlfriend’s dorm, he tried to enter and was quickly greeted by a wall of plants between him and where he assumed she was. </p><p>“Darling?” he called out only to be answered with a mumbled</p><p>“Go away, ‘m sad.”</p><p>Shoji frowned and began to stroke the plants against their ‘sweet spots’ as Kuromi called them. He gently pushed past them until he was trapped between her bed and the wall of plants. </p><p>“My love, what’s wrong?” he sat on her bed and immediately pulled her close. She only leaned into his shoulder and sniffled every so often until she was ready to talk about it. He patted her head and hummed to fill the silence. </p><p>He didn’t force her to speak up if she didn’t want to though, he just wanted to help and get her back to being her regular shining self. </p><p>She was finally ready to speak up when the plant barriers began to fall as she motioned them toward their respected pots. </p><p>“..Monama was being a dickhead and it just kinda brought me down so...now i’m here. I don’t really wanna talk about more than that though, I hope that’s okay.” She rubbed her eyes and rested her arm on his chest, drawing little shapes. It was a bit of a nervous habit. </p><p>Shoji sighed and nodded, “Of course that’s okay darling you can always tell me more when you’re ready.” He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mineta sux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you excited for the hero formal? I heard almost every hero course student is going to be there!" Mina squealed as she read off more details to the group of girls around her in the lounge. </p><p>Kuromi could only laugh a little to Kori as she leaned into her friend's shoulder, "You planning on taking Shinsou? I know he's not in the course yet but you would've dragged him there anyway."  </p><p>Kori rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't expose me like that." </p><p>Suddenly a bright haired bozo appeared from the kitchen and was stopped in his tracks by Mina calling for his attention. "Oooh Kami, just the boy I wanted to see! Can you help us with something?"</p><p>He widened his eyes a little and glanced around to check that she was talking to him before he came to sit with the girls. He chimed in every so often and agreed to help them plan a class wide shopping trip for the formal. </p><p>After everything been set and planned, the class had adventured off to the mall for formal Wear. They'd originally split up into 5 groups of 4 to ensure that no one would get lost or be too impulsive with their money. </p><p>Kuromi had tried on a couple dresses and finally decided on one after almost an hour in the dressing room. She had invited Tokoyami and Shoji to get their opinions on it, which in turn meant Mineta would tag along. Why did she agree to letting him into their group for the day?</p><p>Tokoyami and Shoji had been especially kind about it because it showed her rather large scar from when she was injured during the US-J incident and they wanted to make sure she knew that it didn't devalue her. </p><p>Mineta wasn't smart enough to consider her feelings though and completely shattered her confidence in a sentence. "Dear god, cover that scar up. No one wants to see something like that, especially when your boobs are on display." </p><p>Kuromi was taken aback but held her head high nonetheless and shooed them out of the dressing room area. She sighed deeply and pulled on a brave face as she got dressed in her regular clothes, leaving to pay for her dress herself. </p><p>Thankfully when she was finished paying, the rest of the class had finished their shopping for the day and they could go back to the dorms. Kuromi really needed to be alone, she felt like she was going to be sick and that the world was spinning too fast. </p><p>Kuromi shut herself in her room and put the dress up in a hanger in her closet, feeling as though she couldn't bare to look at it because of Mineta's words. She'd usually never let someone like him get her down but he really tore down her biggest insecurity like that in front of two of the closet people she has. </p><p>She jumped a little when she realized Shoji had entered her room, one of his arms baring a mouth with a grin and one with fake potted plant. "Yamomo thought this would cheer you up after what happened today."</p><p>All of the sudden, she realized what happened today and her throat felt like it was closing and she rushed to sit in her bed. Shoji immediately put the mini plant down and sat next to her, reaching for her hands. </p><p>"Hey, hey.." he whispered and interlocked their fingers, "Breathe for me, okay?" </p><p>Kuromi jutted out her bottom lip as tears fell slowly down her cheeks and trued to take a deep breath for him. That's all she could repeat in her head. For him. </p><p>"You're okay, breathe. Nothing can hurt you. You're safe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. super sneaky date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After class 1-A had been thrown into dorms following Bakugo's kidnapping, sneaking around was a lot harder than before. Everyone was in each other's business for the first couple weeks but after that, it calmed down a bit. </p><p>There were still a few who were sniches and would report other students in whatever they were doing, whether good or bad. </p><p> Shoji and Kuromi had been together for a couple months but they were both relatively shy about their relationship, especially Kuromi. She'd never been with someone like him. </p><p>They'd planned to go on a date for their year anniversary but the dorms were forced to go into lock down because villians were trying to kidnap Bakugo again.</p><p>Of course Kuromi was very upset and tried to find every loop hole to try to have just a night alone with her boyfriend. None of them were a success so, she had to try her next best option. Sneak out. </p><p>How would she do that though? Shoji kinda just goes along with her plans and she's never snuck out before. Kuromi ended up tracking down Kaminari and Mina to get some help. </p><p>The two had immediately agreed to help because Kuromi had offered to bring back snscks and they're both fiends. Kaminari ended up forcing Kori to go out with Mina on the same night so it wouldn't seem too dangerous. </p><p>When date night had arrived, the group left together and immediately split up to go to their respective places. Shoji had brought her to the park, wrapping his arms around her waist and just enjoying the silence of the night. </p><p>Kuromi had pulled him to sit in the grass with her around 'sleeping' flowers, resting on his shoulder and striking up a conversation. </p><p>The date hadn't lasted very long as Kuromi had started to get paranoid about getting into trouble that they'd headed back after about an hour and a half. She had started to get tired anyway so it was good to go back to the dorms. </p><p>Shoji had walked into the dorms with her asleep on his back, meeting the piercing eyes of Aizawa and a pleading look from Mina. Kuromi began to twitch and stir as if she could sense his heart beat speed up. She pulled her heavy eyelids open and immediately slipped down from her boyfriend's arms. </p><p>"I really don't want to have to call any of your parents, especially Kori and Kuromi's but you did violate a rule." </p><p>Kuromi leaned into Shoji's side and nodded as their teacher went on, trying to process what he was saying.</p><p>"I'll allow this to slide if you all give me a valid reason as to why you lied and separated." She knew that it was a bit of an empty threat but she wasn't willing to risk him being serious. </p><p>The other three students explained themselves to him before she could, it was probably was for the better. </p><p>"I wanted a slushee!"<br/>"She offered me a slushee!"<br/>"...Date night." </p><p>Kuromi rubbed her eyes and yawned vrfure speaking, "I'll keep it real with you, I just wanted a night alone with Shoji for our anniversary without people busting into our rooms or outside noises interrupting us. 'M sorry we weren't honest with you but, please don't tell my dad. He'll pull me in a heartbeat."</p><p>Aizawa sighed and rubbed his temples, "You're lucky you're all generally good kids, go to your respective rooms and don't bring this up again. Goodnight." was all he says before stalking back to his office, leaving the students with shocked expressions and looking between one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kori’s upset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kori’s upset and kuroji come to the rescue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kuromi had received the text from Kori saying that she was sad, the world seemed to slow down and she nearly burnt her hand on the left over take out die was reheating. </p><p>Kori didn’t exactly express her emotions very often so when Shoji read out the text, she panicked and motioned for him to follow her after grabbing anything from the kitchen that might comfort Kori. </p><p>The couple hurriedly walked toward the elevator for the fourth floor, even though both their rooms were on the floor right above the common area. Kuromi was careful to avoid suspicion when one can feel Kaminari’s eyes following as she stepped into the elevator. </p><p>The elevator hummed as they made their way to the 4th floor and Kuromi hurried herself to Kori’s door, unlocking in from down the hall with a small tree branch. </p><p>“Your favorite duo besides Kami and Kiri is hereee!” she offered her friend a kind smile as she engulfed her in a hug. Shoji carefully placed the lukewarm take out, drinks and comfort foods on Kori’s bedside, awkwardly joining the hug. </p><p>Kuromi pulled Kori onto her bed and had her spill why she was upset. To say Kuromi was livid and heartbroken for her is an understatement. She offered the older girl a bite of the takeout, knowing that a Taurus couldn’t resist food and being proved right when Kori accepted the bite into her mouth. </p><p>Shoji sat back and listened to the two girls vent, not wanting to intrude but also wanting to help. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that Bakugo would do that to you and not to excuse his actions, but you know how he gets when he’s frustrated or feels cornered. He pushes everyone away and hurts them to make sure they don’t come back. He’ll realize what he lost when he cools down.” </p><p>Kori smiled a little and wiped her eyes, “You’re pretty good at this motivational stuff, you sure you don’t have a mood quirk?” she tried to joke. </p><p>He glanced down at his multiple set of arms and looked back at her, “I’m pretty sure it isn’t but I could be wrong.” </p><p>Kuromi ran a hand through Kori’s hair and hummed a little after the conversations had died down. Her eyes met Shoji’s and gently shooed him out of the room when her friend began to drift off to sleep. </p><p>Before Shoji left, she asked him to inform Kaminari and Kirishima about the situation but to keep it under wraps so it doesn’t blow outta proration. </p><p>He kissed her head and Kori’s, “Let me know if you two need anything. I’m not afraid to confront Bakugo myself.” </p><p>“Please don’t, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. kuromi do be breaking & entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On days when the students of U.A. got time off from school, everyone took advantage of the free time and slept their days away. Kuromi didn’t have to take as many naps as before since she was able to dial back on using her healing sap. </p><p>She’d been able to clean up her room and complete all her chores for the week within an hour or two. Kuromi was now stuck with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Everyone was still asleep because it was 9am on a Wednesday.</p><p>Kuromi occupied herself with taking care of her plants and talking to them, wishing them all good mornings. A lightbulb popped into her head and she audibly squealed. </p><p>She quickly pulled a sweatshirt over her body and grabbed a little bag to carry anything she thought she might need on her mini journey. Kuromi waved goodbye to her plants and was off. </p><p>After making her way to the fourth floor and softly unlocked Shoji’s dorm. He was sleeping peacefully under his covers, his arm over the blanket with his unmasked face in full view. Kuromi smiled a little, blowing a kiss to his sleeping form before beginning to clean up around his room. </p><p>Kuromi hummed softly as she picked up around his room, tossing any dirty laundry into the basket and picking up around the room. She folded the clean clothes and sorted them into piles on the desk. </p><p>There wasn’t much to clean up, Shoji was a relatively tidy person and usually picked after himself. She was done in a matter of about twenty minutes. Which left her to busy herself with other things in his room. </p><p>She ended up sorting his clothes by color, reorganizing his drawers and watered the plants she gave him. Kuromi rewarded herself by climbing under the covers with him. </p><p>Kuromi curled up so he could still have enough space but just close enough so she could feel his body heat. Her eyes drooped as she attempted to shift without disturbing his sleeping form. </p><p>A tired chuckle was heard from in front of her and she opened her eyes to be met with his. She smiled a little and awaited his expected questions. </p><p>“Why’re you in my room, darling?” </p><p>“I got bored and I missed you so, ‘m here!”</p><p>“Hm, okay, go to sleep then, my love. I’ll see you when I get up.” </p><p>Kuromi giggled and closed her eyes again, slowly falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. protection squad to the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi was strong when it came to her quirk but emotionally, she had the backbone of a twinkie. Though it was one of the best parts of her because she was so in tune with the people around her's, even if some would say she's a bit of a baby. </p><p>She was always the shoulder to cry on or be comforted against. It was impossible to not feel better with her around. </p><p>With her being class 1-A's comfort, a Kuromi protection squad formed and while the whole class basically fell under it, a few were the leading members aka the ones who had a group chat dedicated to it. </p><p>Kori was the first member because she’d known Kuromi the longest. She had watched the oversized plant of a girl grow into the flower she is. Kori let Kuromi fight her own battles at times but they both knew that in time, help would be needed. </p><p>When kids on the playground would be mean to her about her mother passing away or her father being a single parent, Kori just unleashed an ungodly scream to deafen them temporarily. Of course, she’d be sent inside to have a time out because it wasn’t ‘nice’ of her to do that to her classmates. It didn’t matter to Kuromi though, she knew Kori only had the best intentions. </p><p>The first day at U.A. was hectic after going to homeroom but the interval of time before that, Kuromi had comforted a boy from the general education course. He had dull purple hair and tired eyes, a looming figure but it didn’t scare her. She’d seen scarier. Kuromi went up and introduced herself, smiling up at him. </p><p>“I’m Kuromi, it’s nice to meet you!” </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at her, “Uhh, hey? I’m Shinsou, why’re you talking to me?”</p><p>“You seemed lonely, I thought you might need a friend and I think you’re a first year too? First day at a new school is always pretty nerve racking.” </p><p>Shinsou rolled his eyes a little and began walking toward his homeroom, “I don’t have time for your fake kindness, just say you’re better than me and move on. It would save us both a lot of trouble.” </p><p>Kuromi frowned and wrapped a tree branch around his arm to stop him from waking away from her. “I saw you during the entrance exam and you’re no one I would wanna mess with. Have faith in yourself because I sure do!” </p><p>The first bell would ring and she scurried off to homeroom, leaving Shinsou a bit dumbfounded at her slightly aggressive kindness. Someone believed in him?</p><p>Along would come Tsu and Ochako during the sports festival after they’d seen Kuromi getting harassed by Mineta while in the U.A. cheer uniform. Kuromi clearly looked uncomfortable with him trying to gaze up her skirt, backing up every so often to get distance from him. </p><p>Ochako swooped in and wrapped her arm around the shorter girl’s waist, “Here you are! We’ve been looking all over for you, do you wanna join us to watch the rest of the matches once you get changed?” </p><p>Tsu restrained the pint sized grape and lead Kuromi to the changing rooms, offering her an extra pair of sweatpants. Kuromi accepted their offer because she was getting really self conscious about the scars from the USJ incident. </p><p>After Tsu and Ochako had joined the protection squad, a group chat was formed to organize the members even if there weren’t many by this point. Shoji had started pining after Kuromi after Todoroki hurt her feelings at the sports festival so he was added as ‘just a friend who wanted to help.’ </p><p>Kori wasn’t stupid though, she knew the basics of fan fiction and this trope was writing itself. She didn’t say anything though, just sat back and waited till one of them did something at that point. </p><p>Then would come Sero after the whole camp situation, he’d been there to comfort her while Shoji was getting his arms all bandaged up and trying to cheer her up. He didn’t like to see people sad as is but something was different when it came to Kuromi. Sero always has tried to look out for her but after seeing her fall asleep from overworking her anxieties, a fondness grew in his chest that told him he needed to protect her. </p><p>By association, Bakugou would join the protection squad after Kuromi took care of him after he’d been banned from Recovery Girl’s office. She healed his physical wounds and listened to him complain about whatever bugged him that day. The two grew was accustomed to the routine of him getting her and going to her that even when he wasn’t severely injured, he’d stop by to let off steam from the day. </p><p>When the events between him and Deku happened, he was dragged to her room by Kori because he had been pissed at him for the situation at hand that he was forced to stay with Kuromi for a little while. While she patched up his wounds, Bakugou let his guard down to talk about what had happened because he knew she wouldn’t repeat it to anyone as long as he asked her not to. </p><p>Though it took time and though Kuromi probably didn’t even know, the protection squad followed her wherever she went .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. before they were together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Kuromi and Shoji were together, they had been friendly since the entrance exam but didn’t become actual friends till a little bit before the sports festival. They never expected to be anything more than friends but their heart strings kept tugging them together. </p><p>Before Kuromi had realized she was falling for him, she had caught feelings for Todoroki which in hind sight was stupid before of the two differing personalities. The two were relatively good friends until she tried to ask him out with a couple of red and white flowers. He wasn’t rude or anything but, this is Todoroki so his tone is cold and emotionless. He hadn’t been harassed about his quirk yet. </p><p>When she showed him the flowers, he was perplexed by them and furrowed his brows at her. “What’re these for?”</p><p>“They’re for you, silly! I’m asking you out..” </p><p>His expression didn’t change while he spoke, “I’m not interested in you like that.” </p><p>Kuromi’s heart didn’t break but, it definitely stung a lot at the time which is kind of ridiculous now when she thinks back on it. </p><p>“Oh, okay, you can still keep the flowers though. They match your hair!” </p><p>“I don’t like flowers,” he froze them in his hand as he gazed at her.</p><p>That definitely broke her heart a little, why does he have to be so emotionless? Kuromi had just let him be after that and tried to focus on anything but what happened. </p><p>Everything had been going pretty okay until Kori had brought it up to her later when they were in her bedroom. Tears began to fall down Kuromi’s cheeks as she explained what had happened with stupid icy-hot. </p><p>“Well, he’s weird anyways, maybe you could talk to that Shoji guy in our class? He seems really nice and I know you guys are already kinda friendly...maybe something could come from that?” Kori wasn’t the best with relationships and feelings but, Kuromi knew she was doing her best. </p><p>Kuromi just sighed a little and laid back in Kori’s bed, “I probably should wait to talk to him until after i’m done looking like a mess though, right?” </p><p>“If you’re going to date him...he’s gonna see you like that eventually.” </p><p>“We’re not going to date, i’m sure we’ll be nothing more than friends. Be realistic, Kori.”</p><p>Maybe Kori’s quirk wasn’t her loud voice but seeing into the future because she was right about Kuromi and Shoji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. gloomy during rainy season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite appearing to be an overgrown tree, Kuromi couldn't really handle extreme weather even though trees are prided on withstanding such. She wasn't trained in the whole weather department. Her dad didn't want her freezing up, literally or figuratively. </p><p>Kuromi was one of the brighter students when it came to attitude so when she wasn't peppy and rambunctious, there wasn't much energy in the classroom. She wasn't intentionally like that, dark and rainy weather just brought her down even if she admired it. </p><p>Shoji wouldn't understand at first why she'd just randomly shut in and down one day but he didn't want to pry. He only began to try and get her to open up when she would take more naps than usual. He knew that she did take lots of naps to preserve her energy but, they weren't doing a lot of training so there wasn't much of a need for that. </p><p>Shoji gently knocked on her door, "Darling? Can I come in?" </p><p>A soft "Mhmm," was heard from beyond the door before he entered. Kuromi was hidden in a lump of blankets on her bed, only her hand visible so he wouldn't accidentally sit on her if Shoji came to sit on the bundle of blankets. </p><p>"What're you doing under the covers, do you wanna come hang out in my room? My hoodies miss you." Kuromi giggled a little and uncovered her face from the blanket. </p><p>Kuromi made grabby hands to him and she was scooped up in his arms, making sure to swaddle her in the blanket she had been wrapped in. </p><p>When they got into Shoji's room, he carefully laid her on the bed and went to sit down before she stopped him. </p><p>"Can you open your window? You don't have to open the little screen but, I wanna hear the outside. I miss it." </p><p>Shoji chucked a little and obligated, "You're really just an oversized tree, darling." Kuromi gently hit his shoulder with a leaf that had extended from her branch. </p><p>"If you don't get your butt over here, I'm going to steal Tokoyami." He gasped softly and climbed into his bed, locking her in his arms.</p><p>Kuromi nuzzled up to him and curled up, drawing little shapes into the shoulder she was resting on. The two laid in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the sound of the pouring rain outside. </p><p>"I wanna say sorry for just disappearing these last couple of days, weather like this really messes with me and you know how silly that must sound because I love the way rain sounds but it makes me so sleepy and cold..."</p><p>Shoji kissed her head and nodded along so that she knew he was listening. He pulled his covers up further to swaddle her and lull her to sleep. He couldn't resist. She basically just gave him a reason to take a nap with her. Nap time was definitely a favorable time for the two. </p><p>Kuromi hummed in content before being pulled to rest by the sound of the rain and the sound of Shoji's steady breathing. Shoji soon fell asleep after her and snoring slightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. before they were together 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the first day at UA, Kuromi had accidentally made a couple friends in the first hour or so of being there. She’d talked to a purple haired boy who was very tired and a bit cynical to say the least. She’d also met a boy from her class! </p><p>They’d accidentally bumped into one another after Kuromi got lost looking for Kori. She profusely apologized before the boy who stood before her just shrugged it off. A small smile appeared on one of his dupli-arms which in turn caused her to grin. </p><p>“I’m assuming you’re in a hero class? I’m in class 1-A.”</p><p>“You assumed right, looks like we’re in the same class. Have you had any luck finding where it is?” </p><p>Kuromi only shook her head, “No, not yet but this is the only hallway I haven’t checked so I was hoping it’d be down here. We can go looking together, team work is very important!” </p><p>The tall boy nodded and followed her as she continued down the corridor, scanning each door as they passed them. </p><p>She came to a quick halt in front of a large door with ‘1-A’ printed on the front. Shoji pulled the door open for the small girl and watched her disappear as she found who he assumed was her friend. </p><p>A couple days would go by and training had began, the blue haired girl, who he learned was named Kuromi looked with her new found friends. She had been making friends with almost the entire class within those couple days. She knew everybody’s name, even his. She said good morning to them all as they’d enter the class. </p><p>Before he could finish his thought, she bounced over to him and met his eyes. </p><p>Kuromi waved and offered a smile before speaking, “Do you maybe wanna train with me today? My friend is training with some others and you’re the nicest one left to ask.”</p><p>Shoji smiled a little behind his mask and nodded, “I’d love to train with you. I’ll be sure to go easy though. You’re kinda small, I don’t want you over working yourself.” </p><p>She gasped a little, “Oooh, you’re going down!”</p><p>After their little training day - they’d begun getting closer as school progressed, constantly pairing up with one another at any chance. </p><p>When the USJ incident happened, Shoji was able to see Kuromi’s progress in training first hand after she nearly sacrificed her leg to Shigaraki to protect Kori. </p><p>The skin on her upper thigh never fully healed over, it just remained a relatively large scar and the muscles under it would occasionally flex which caused her to wear tights with her uniform at all times. </p><p>Shoji felt guilty that he couldn’t help her but he was trying to contain Kurogiri when it happened. They were both taking action and he knew that she’d never let him blame himself for something like it anyway. </p><p>He rushed to recovery girl’s office as soon as he could with her friends and made sure to stay as long as he could. Why did he care so much? Sure, he wanted her safe but he felt like  he had to fix what happened and he’s never thought like that. He knew he couldn’t just fix stuff that’s already happened so why couldn’t he let go of this?</p><p>During the sports festival, Kuromi had gotten her feelings hurt by Todoroki after offering him support before he went against Midoriya. He ended up freezing the colored flowers that matched his hair and shooed her away. </p><p>Kuromi never took kindly to people blatantly disrespecting nature so she immediately had a rush of emotions where she had to search for Kori. The small blue haired girl let off her steam and tears. </p><p>Kori pushed a strand of hair behind Kuromi’s ear, “Omi, you know boys like Todoroki are only good for one thing....and that’s blowing out your back. It’s always the quiet ones that can.” </p><p>“Why’re you going after Bakugo then? He’s not quiet.”</p><p>The two stood in silence for a moment, “It’s just his personality. I know he’s packing,” Kori shook her head, “This isn’t about me though! Why don’t you go after Shoji? You two are pretty close.” </p><p>Kuromi pulled away from her friend’s shoulder and looked up at her, “Kori, we’re just friends. I don’t think we’d be anything more than that...”</p><p>“If you and Shoji are just friends like this, me and Bakugo are about to be strangers. And, don’t pull that you don’t have feelings for him, I’ve known you my whole life. You have a crush on him!”</p><p>Kuromi blushed and the stem that stood from her head began growing as she attempted to avoid her friend’s eyes. </p><p>All that was heard in the hall wasKori’s laugh and footsteps around them, followed by muffled giggles once they stopped. </p><p>“I’ll see you around, Omi,” Kori’s footsteps faded down the corridor as Kuromi turned around to see Shoji and visibly turned ghost white. </p><p>Shoji’s eyes widened, “Are you alright? You look really pale.” He offered her a dupli-arm to rest on. “I’ll bring you to recovery girl, you look like you need some rest.” </p><p>She smiled a little and nodded against his arm as she was guided to the office. Kuromi was quickly placed on to a cot because she clearly was fatigued and weak. Shoji opted to sit with her so she wouldn’t get lonely. That’s what he said at least. </p><p>Kuromi curled up under the small blanket she was given and began venting to him about the events of the day because she knew he’d listen. </p><p>“It really really hurt to see him do that to my flowers! I just wanted to wish him good luck and he fricking freezes them. If he ever needs to get healed, I’m not helping him.” She pouted and yawned after finishing her statement. </p><p>“Some just aren’t as appreciative of gestures like that. I’m sorry he did that to you though, even if he didn’t want the flowers, he could’ve politely declined.” </p><p>Shoji sighed as his chest ached a bit at the thought of Todoroki hurting her feelings. He couldn’t let his heart do the talking though, he nodded and chimed in when he saw fit. </p><p>Kuromi’s eyes would droop and she’d try to snuggle into her gym uniform. Before he even realized what he was doing, Shoji was taking off his gym shirt to lay on top of her. Thank god he was finished with combat, one on ones<br/>and remembered to wear another shirt under the uniform. </p><p>A smile crept onto the girl’s face as she slowly began drifting off to sleep with Shoji’s watchful eye on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. too much?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi and Shoji were always seen together once they’d called it official. The two sat next to each other, with each other at lunch and were always walking together. </p><p>Class 1-A was aware but didn’t question the couple, who were they to pry about another’s relationship? </p><p>On one of days when Kuromi and Shoji were separate, the girl spent her time with Kori after she’d gotten into a fight with Bakugo and tried to comfort her friend. </p><p>The two sat in silence for a little while, knowing Kori just needed some comfort that wasn’t Kaminari because there was only so much he could help with. </p><p>“I could text Shoji, he’s pretty good at-“ </p><p>“Can you stop suffocating Shoji all the time?Do you know how fucking tiring it must be to have you constantly up his ass?” Kori said sternly as she rubbed her temples, “Give him some space, would you? Let him get his time away from you while he can.” </p><p>Kuromi sat shocked for a moment before straightening herself out. She was always talking about and to him even if they weren’t together. Was she really that suffocating? She didn’t mean to be.</p><p>Kori sighed at the silence of her normally talkative friend. “Don’t take it to heart though, I just notice all you ever do is try to talk to him or try to hang out with him,” she laughed a little, “You can be a bit suffocating with your love, Omi. I could never do that with Bakugo.” </p><p>“You’re right. I can be a bit much sometimes. I’ll try to give him some space, i’m sure he needs it,” Kuromi giggled a little to bury the lump forming in her throat. Why did she want to cry? This wasn’t a big deal. Kori just mentioned something she noticed. </p><p>Kori returned to venting about her troubles with Bakugo but Kuromi couldn’t quite focus. She had to figure out what to do to distance herself from Shoji. She didn’t want him to feel like she was holding him back or suffocating. </p><p>As the days would come and go, Kuromi would seclude herself in her dorm the moment school ended. She began working with Ochako during training which didn’t seem odd at first until someone pointed how something was off about Kuromi. She was pushing herself harder despite looking tired. Was she getting sick or something? </p><p>Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Bakugo had gone out of his way to point out to Shoji how ‘plant chick’ looked like her eyes were going to fall outta her skull and when she’d come down for breakfast, all she had was coffee with toast. </p><p>“I don’t know nor do I care about what happened between you two, just get her looking normal again. She looks on the verge of death and I nearly dumped lysol into her cup this morning. We can’t afford to lose the classes personal recovery girl, not that I care or anything.” Bakugo walked off back to his room after the interaction. </p><p>Shoji peeked back into his room to grab one of his blankets, he knew he’d be staying a while. </p><p>He made his way to her dorm and gently knocked before speaking through the door, “Darling? I know you’re in there. Can I come in?” </p><p>A little tree limb poked out before opening the door all the way to let him in. Shoji made his way over to her bed and crotched beside her little cocoon of blankets. </p><p>He carefully unraveled her from the tuft and hummed a soft tune until she was freed. “I heard you haven’t been too well, you wanna talk about it?” Kuromi shook her head and patted the other side of her bed for him to sit with her. </p><p>Shoji took a seat and sat in silence until she decided to talk. He never rushed her in moments like this. He knew better. </p><p>Kuromi began sniffling and linking her fingers with his before speaking. </p><p>“Do I suffocate you?” </p><p>“...What? Of course not.” </p><p>She sighed a little and nodded, “Kori said that I should learn to leave you alone because all I do is suffocate you. I just like talking and hanging out. ‘m sorry if it bugs you.” </p><p>“Well, i’m here to say that you don’t need to change at all. I appreciate you always talking or texting me, it reminds me that someone cares. Please, don’t worry about what Kori said.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. monoma sux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Kuromi’s life, she’d been a bit on the chubbier side due to her father worrying she wouldn’t be fed enough. As she grew up, she was able to adjust her portions to smaller amounts because she was still a relatively small girl height wise. </p><p>She’d thinned out as she grew but there were still stretch marks covering her stomach and thighs. Luckily, the scar from USJ was usually people’s main focus so she ever really had to worry when it came to her legs. </p><p>Kuromi would never dare show her stomach though. It was a very big insecurity of hers. Ever since coming to U.A., she had began to steadily build muscle mass opposed to fat that lingered all over her body. </p><p>As time went on, she eventually grew more comfortable around her classmates and was able to wear more weather appropriate clothes during hotter months. </p><p>One day particularly, the class and decided to have a little party where the school’s pool was to celebrate school coming to a close. Both hero classes were invited, along with Shinso from gen ed because it only felt right if he had trained with them. (and maybe because he was one of Kuromi’s biggest emotional supports)</p><p>Kuromi was enjoying the time with her peers until she noticed Monoma glancing over her body. She stepped a little closer to Shinso and pretended to be immersed in the conversation he was in with Kaminari. </p><p>She was able to distance herself from the two after they started to get a bit flirty, she’d ended up bumping into Monoma. Her breath hitches in her throat as he made a disgusted face at her and made a gagging motion, “My god, they really let anyone into the hero course huh? Tragic.” </p><p>All that came out was a sigh, she didn’t have the energy to snap back at him and she knew it was for better that she didn’t. Kuromi wouldn’t want to cause a scene in from of the rest of their peers.</p><p>Once Kuromi was able to slip away from Monoma’s company for a couple hours though she sadly encountered him again just before the bonfire they were having. </p><p>Monoma stopped her while she was trying to take some extra bark off her arms and trying to brace herself to whatever he could do. </p><p>“Hey Nishiya, why don’t you make yourself useful for once and throw yourself into our bonfire? Maybe then you can meet your good for nothing mom.” He snickered before walking away. </p><p>Her lip wobbled but she took a breath in before quickly off the extra bark she had managed to get off her arms before disappearing from the party. </p><p>Kuromi rushed up to her dorm and the moment she got inside, she began bawling. Why did Monoma have to be such a dickhead? His constant comments replayed in her head. </p><p>“Disgusting.”<br/>“Unloveable.”<br/>Worthless.” <br/>“Ugly,” and plenty more that were more painful to even repeat. </p><p>Was she really all those things? If she was, why was Shoji even with her? Kuromi looked into the mirror in her bathroom and broke down even more. All she could do was sob into her hands. Thank god everyone was at that stupid party. She could be in peace. </p><p>Back at the bonfire, everyone was sitting around and laughing until Ojiro pointed out that Kuromi wasn’t there. Some of her closer friends paused and glanced around, where the hell could she have gone? Did she go back to the dorms? It was only 9pm, even Bakugo was still hanging out with the hero course and he went to bed at 8:30. </p><p>“Has anyone seen her?” <br/>“How did she just go missing?” <br/>“Do you think she’s...”</p><p>Muffled snickers were heard from 1-B’s side, Shoji and Kori snapped their heads to figure out who was laughing at a time like this. They were met with Monoma and Tsunotori. </p><p>Shoji and Kori exchanged glances before approaching the other peers. The small pony girl looked up at the two 1-A students and smiled. Did she even realize what was happening? </p><p>“Oooh, are you two here to interrogate me for laughing about that overgrown tree being missing? I’ll save you both the time, I exchanged a couple words with her and I guess she left. Can we be done here? I can feel Shinso’s eyes burning a hole through my skull.” </p><p>“Hey, Pony? Can you move off the bench for a moment?” The short girl nodded and stood up, tilting her head in curiosity. </p><p>Kori kicked the seat out from under Monoma and grabbed him by the ear. “If you ever mess with my best friend again, I’ll deafen you then force you to deal with Shoji. I can promise you won’t like him when he’s mad.” She dropped his ear and got Kendo to take care of him. </p><p>Shoji immediately rushed to the dorms and made his way up to her room, carefully knocking on the door. </p><p>“Darling?” he called as she began to pull open the door, “I decided to come back from the party early and went to look for you but I heard you’d already came back here.” </p><p>A hum was heard from under a mountain of blankets as he entered the room. He carefully flicked some of her fairy lights on and sat at the edge of her bed. </p><p>Silence filled the air as Shoji tried to think of where to start with Kuromi under he heard soft snores from under the blankets. He grinned a little and decided to talk to her in the morning. He took his shoes off and changed into some sweats before climbing into bed with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. shoji’s sore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoji was clearly very built and kept up with physical regimen regularly but he was still human. He needed time to unwind and rest his muscles. He didn’t get actual breaks until he met Kuromi though. She would pick up on his habits and try to persuade him into resting whenever she could. </p><p>“You’ve been training all day, silly! If you don’t stop soon you’re gonna be extra sore tomorrow!” Kuromi would whine any chance she got. Shoji only brushed her off and continued on with training until she’d start to pout at him. </p><p>“C’mon Kuromi, don’t be like that. I’ll give myself a break soon, I promise.” </p><p>She only turned her head away from him and huffed a little, trying to make it seem like she was still upset. Shoji knee she wasn’t though, it took a lot more than something so frivolous to get her angry. </p><p>After the two would be official and moved into the dorms, Kuromi had let up on bugging him to rest because in all honesty she gave up. Shoji was very dedicated to training and he knew his limits, if he needed a break he’d take one. </p><p>Kuromi had been wandering the dorm halls as she returned everyone’s laundry from her chore rotation when she’d received a text. </p><p>from: Shoji🐙💌🥰<br/>“Do you mind stopping by my room when you get the chance? I kinda need you.” </p><p>Her mind tried to work out what he could need as she continued her deliveries until she reached his door. Kuromi softly knocked shifted entering the knowingly unlocked room. </p><p>Shoji was sat at his desk, a tired smile evident on one of his dupli arms as she turned his body to face her. A little wave was presented as Kuromi approached him. </p><p>“Are you okay? What’s wrong baby? Are you hurt?” she began questioning him as her hands came home to cup his face as she could reach it in his sat position. Shoji chuckled a little at her caring nature as he rested a set of hands over hers. </p><p>“I’m okay darling, don’t worry. My back is just a bit sore. Is there anything you can-“ before he could finished his question, Shoji was being (carefully) dragged over to his bed. </p><p>Kuromi motioned for him to lay down and went into full nurse mode, a stern finger pointed at her large patient. Shoji held back a laugh as he laid himself down on his stomach and had an eye keep watch on what she was doing. </p><p>“How do you plan on fixing me up, nurse Kuromi? Do you think it’s fatal?” he began to play into her little act as she ‘examined’ him. </p><p>“Hmm, thankfully it’s not fatal but if you hadn’t received medical attention sooner, it could’ve been!” Kuromi got herself up to sit on his lower back, “As for how I’m going to treat you...I think I will administer some back rubs and sap. Don’t worry about cost though, I believe your insurance covers it.” </p><p>Shoji nodded just heads as she spoke, “I trust what you need to do nurse, you’re the professional,” a little smile on one of his dupli arms as he spoke. </p><p>Kuromi giggled and began rubbing over his back as she let sap secrete out of her fingertips, humming to fill the quiet of the room. </p><p>The couple stayed in this position until soft snores were heard form under Kuromi, indicating Shoji had fallen asleep. She smiled and planted a few kisses to his back before climbing off of him. She pulled his blanket up over his back and tucked him in before kissing his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. kuromi’s gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was quieter now. There was no soft humming or squealing and definitely no pitter patter of feet when Shoji would come home late from patrolling. </p><p>He’d come home and go to call for her out of habit but as time drew on, he was able to stop himself. It stung a little less every time but the aching never left his chest. </p><p>It didn’t feel real. Kuromi was just here. Her scent still lingered in the air and on her favorite items of clothing of his. Perhaps because he couldn’t convince himself to do her laundry. How could he? It would wash away her natural scent and that perfume she’d used forever.</p><p>Time didn’t feel real. Everything moved in slow motion, all his thoughts infested with the lost look in Kuromi’s eyes as she died in his arms. The thought haunted him. To lose your lover is one thing but to lose them in front of you? It felt like his heart was just stomped on. </p><p>Her arms were tightly gripping him and her breathing was ragged, softly pleaded for something to ease her pain. </p><p>Kuromi’s head rested on his chest trying to focus on his usually steady heartbeat as it began to lull her to sleep. Even in stressful situations like this, he was always trying to maintain composure but he’d soon lose it. </p><p>“Darling, you gotta keep your eyes open. Please, just wait till help gets here. You’re gonna be okay,” Shoji sputtered and carefully shook her. All he received was hums and mmms. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest as she finally spoke again, opening her doe eyes. </p><p>“I love you, Mezo. Don’t forget that, okay?” her meek voice echoed in his ears and he cupped her face, stroking her cheek. </p><p>“Don’t say stuff like that, you’re gonna be okay. I love you though. I could never forget, my petal.” </p><p>Kuromi pulled a smile on to her lips with the last bit of strength she had and closed her eyes for them to not open again. Shoji began shaking her gently but she still wouldn’t budge. Everything is still fuzzy from after that.</p><p>Shoji often sat in the living room of their home now, running the fabric of her favorite blanket over his hands and just thinking. Thinking about how wrong everything felt. How much silence is deafening. How he needed to make the villains pay for what happened. </p><p>He wasn’t one to react too emotionally but he couldn’t help but boil with anger and sadness. There was so much left unsaid to her. She was so young. Kuromi was only in her third year of being a pro and now she’s gone. Why her?</p><p>The death of a former classmate hit previous 1-A kids kinda hard. Kuromi was a big support system for all the students and always tried to make everyone feel included. </p><p>Kuromi’s protection squad took it especially rough, Hiniku and Kori specifically. They’d both lost someone so dear to them. </p><p>Kori’s childhood friend stripped away from her in a flash. One of the only people who she’d been open to for so long and now what could she do? There was no backtracking. </p><p>Hiniku wasn’t one for intense emotions but she did tear up hearing the news. Kuromi wasn’t concerned with her tough exterior, always trying to break the walls she’d built up without even realizing. Why couldn’t she have been there? What if she could’ve saved the girl?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. kuromi birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi has been anticipating her birthday since the beginning of June, excitedly reminding everyone in her path through the time leading up to her event. When her special day began to grow closer, the weather began hiding the sunshine which caused the girl to wilt. </p><p>She often sat in the common room with Kori, usually just to provide company as she did her own thing and occasionally consume media with the girl. Though now she gazed out the window instead of whatever task was in front of her. </p><p>Kuromi blocked out the noise around her and concentrated on the sound of rain outside. There wasn’t much anyway, it was night time so everyone was settling in. A little vine slithered under the crack of the window, basking itself in the downpour. </p><p>The small girl was startled by a large hand patting her head, causing her to retract her vine back to where it came from and look up at the source of warmth pressed to her head. </p><p>Shoji offered a little wave before crouching down next to her, “The rain sure is pretty, huh?” a set of arms scooping her up, “not as pretty as you though.” </p><p>Kuromi’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she settled against his shoulder, blush rising to her cheeks. Her eyes peeked at the window in the common room as she was delivered to her dorm room, Shoji not even needing to be convinced for once. </p><p>Kuromi wiggled down from his arms and began her nightly routine. Plug in fairy lights, tell her plants goodnight, put some essential oils in her diffuser and finally get under her covers. Shoji would soon join her after changing and brushing his teeth, groaning as he laid by her side. </p><p>“I think you need to lay off on training, it’s summer time! You gotta relax sometime,” a small hand cupped his cheek as she spoke, “can you take my birthday off of training?” </p><p>“Of course I can, I wasn’t planning on training on your birthday anyway. I’ve gotta spend all my time with my birthday girl, don’t I?” </p><p>Kuromi smiled and squeezed his cheek a little, “You’re so cute,” her statement interrupted by a yawn. </p><p>The result of her yawn was tucked under her covers and engulfed in her boyfriend’s arms. Her eyes had already grown blurry from said yawn, eyelids trying to stay open because “I didn’t get to look at you enough today.” </p><p>A chuckle rumbled Shoji’s chest as he rubbed her bad, “Go to sleep, darling. You’ll see plenty of me tomorrow.” </p><p>When Kuromi woke up the next morning she wasn’t as excited as she’d expected herself to be. She rubbed her eyes and peaked over to her digital clock. 6:58am. It wasn’t that early for her but definitely too early for staying up past her regular ‘bed time.’ Her eyes fell closed before she realized that the rather large figure next to her was just a pillow. </p><p>When she rose again it was 10:37am and it felt a bit better to open her eyes but she was still grumpy after realizing Shoji wasn’t in her room anymore. Where did he go? Kuromi would worry about that when she’d put her pants on for the day. Of course, they were her favorite pajama bottoms with plants and cats all over them. </p><p>After opening her door, she was nearly tripped by boxes in front of her dorm door and gasped as she tried to shuffled them into her room so they’d be safe until she got back. </p><p>Kuromi strolled down there halls, receiving smiles and waves causing her heart to swell. Smiles looked so nice on her classmates and they were for her! </p><p>When she got down to the common room, Shinso greeted her with a small wave and motion to follow his direction. The two made their way out to a secluded area toward the end of the campus, all her closest friends and cutesy decorations around. </p><p>A gasp left her lips as she began taking in the scene in front of her, eyes growing wide and teary. Shinso gently patted her back and lead her to the closest person who was capable for emotional availability. Uraraka. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Omi! C’mere,” the overgrown plant of a girl was taken into her friend’s embrace as she was guided around. Kuromi sniffled and grinned, her emotions getting the better of her. All her friends were really so sweet. </p><p>Hiniku even showed up, probably by Sero’s convincing but it was appreciated nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>A group gathered around Kuromi on a large picnic blanket, indulging in some of her favorite foods and drinks. Her emotions were able to be pushed off to the side temporarily until it was time for gifts. She wasn’t exactly the best with receiving gifts. Her nerves would usually get the best of her and she’d shy away from them. </p><p>It took Shoji coercing and bartering with her to get her to even look in the direction of a present. Her friends understood though, minus Bakugo, he’s impatient. The group gave her time and space whenever she needed it. </p><p>When she’d got the hang of opening the gifts and finished up with tears tracking down her cheeks, the get together would conclude. </p><p>Kuromi was bouncing off the walls when she and Shoji got back to her room, arms full of presents. </p><p>“It’s all so cute! I gotta bunch of new plushies, socks and ooooo Shoji! Look at what Kori gave me! It’s another Usa-chan! And, and, Hiniku gave me stickers...of you!” The short girl was shaking in excitement or maybe a sugar rush form the amount of sweets she had in the last few hours. </p><p>Shoji smiled from under his mask and on a dupli-arm or two, “I saw darling, that was very sweet of them. Make sure you handle their gifts with care, hm?” Kuromi nodded profusely and sat on her bed, beginning to examine her other items. </p><p>After Kuromi was calmed down and her new additions were out in their places, Shoji had one final surprise for the girl. The couple was wrapped up in each other’s arms and just laying in the dim light from her fairy lights. A nudge against her shoulder was what brought them to where they were now. </p><p>“Do you mind getting up? I’ll carry you if you’d like.” Kuromi immediately hooked herself around his neck, trying to figure out what he could’ve possibly had for her. </p><p>They were brought up to the dormitory’s roof where her outdoor garden was. Students originally weren’t allowed up there but Aizawa let it slide for the ‘good’ kids and with supervision if needed. </p><p>Shoji placed her down in front of him, her small form clearly confused and maybe a bit worried. She was always worried though. </p><p>“We’ve been together for quite sometime and I thought it was only fitting I do this,” he took to one of his knees, “don’t freak out! I’m not proposing, we’re far too young for that.” </p><p>Kuromi’s hand was flame into one of his as he continued to speak, “You’ve never feared me and stuck by me. My darling petal, I wanna make an oath to return all your favors.” </p><p>He opened up a small box with another set of arms, “I think this is the first step I can take to doing so.” </p><p> </p><p>A dainty heart locket with vines around the edges revealed to her doe brown eyes. Kuromi was in a state of shock, only being able to attack him in a hug and kiss all over his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. shoji’s gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi wasn’t gone long. It couldn’t be that long. She went to help civilians get somewhere safe during a villain attack on the city. It was only a few minutes. How could this have happened? </p><p>When she’d returned to help Shoji with the culprits, he was being nearly ripped to shreds by a new villain who’d appeared in the time she was gone. </p><p>Her body was frozen. She was in shock and horror, thus had to be a dream. This wasn’t happening. </p><p>Kuromi’s body remained still for a while before sirens were heard from around her. Her mind snapped her outta the state of shock when she noticed medical staff and police beginning to crowd him, nearly knocking them over with her newfound speed. </p><p>Her lunch nearly exited her body as the staff went to remove his mask. </p><p>“HIS MAAK! PLEASE DON’T TAKE OFF HIS MASK!” Her normally soft and kind voice roaring as she tried to hold herself together. She was still a pro, she couldn’t let civilians worry about anything other than their own safety. </p><p>Kuromi plopped herself down at Shoji’s head, carefully resting it in her lap and supporting as much of his weight as she could with vines along with some branches. Her eyes welled up with tears as she met his fading eyes.</p><p>The sirens blared and staff tried to break them up but other pros began defusing the situation as Kuromi sobbed down to his body. The healing part of her quirk working as fast as it could. </p><p>Her voice rose only enough for him to hear, “C’mon baby, you’re so strong. You’re going be okay. Just hold on for me, please?” </p><p>A dupli-arm cupped her cheek and wiped her forming tear tracks. “I think it’s too late my petal. If this is the end, I lived a good life beside you. I love you, my darling.” </p><p>Kuromi shook her head and tried to force her quirk to work faster as his eyes fluttered shut. </p><p>“Mezo please,” she sobbed. One of her hands rested over his mask, sniffling and softly pleading between their bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. quarantine picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When quarantine allowed people outside of their homes and into public areas, the first thing Kuromi wanted to do was go on a date. </p><p>The couple hadn’t been able to besides over video call and it just wasn’t the same. Kuromi was a very affectionate person and not being able to have her hands on him at all times was troubling her. </p><p>She’d whine and pout to her dad, trying to force him to return the affection she had built up. Mr. Woods was stills pro hero so he could only give in so much to her snuggles. Kuromi laid curled up on the couch as her dad cooked dinner for the two. His radio murmured the news and caught her ear.</p><p>“Japan set to lift quarantine by next Thursday. Persons should still wear facial protection and avoid heavily populated areas.” Kuromi’s heart thumped as her mind wandered to how she’d plan her date with Shoji before it was interrupted by being called to dinner. </p><p>When Kuromi and Shoji were able to plan their date, they decided on a picnic in the park. The small girl packed her shocker basket and set off on the Friday afternoon. </p><p>She wandered around the park before spotting Shoji, rushing her little legs over to him and bouncing in front of him. “Baby look! We’re matching!” Her cheeks flushed so he could tell she was smiling as she motioned you the mask over her mouth and nose. </p><p>His heart swelled a little seeing her to excited to show him her floral mask. “You look wonderful darling, care to find a spot for our date?” Kuromi nodded and began yanking him along the concrete. </p><p>When the blanket was finally laid out and the food was placed atop it, the date finally commenced. The two talked about what they’d been doing all quarantine and maybe get a little sappy mentioning how much they missed each other. </p><p>Shoji’s back was pressed up against a tree as Kuromi laid against his chest, the joycons on her console flicking and carrying in the light breeze. Hums fell passed her lips as she’d bite into a snack or catch a good fish in her game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sleepover with kori & kuromi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As summer fell on timer, Kori and Kuromi decided to have a sleepover to themselves. The two often spent most of their time with their boyfriends and hadn’t had a weekend just to themselves since the dorm system was set up. </p><p>They staked out in Kori’s room, snacks and drinks surrounding them as they watched anime together or kept it in the background as they messed around. </p><p>Kuromi was dancing around Kori’s room to a song that played from her phone as she brushed out her hair for bed. She hummed along and spun herself, almost falling over. Branches quickly formed to support her weight  before she face planted into the floor. </p><p>Kori cackled and doubled over as she motioned for Kuromi to come close to her. The younger girl obliged and climbed into the spot next to her in the plush bed. </p><p>“I think you need to settle down, Omi. How about we watch Kill La Kill?” the older of the two knew that her friend was quite fond of the anime, “Maybe I’ll finally finish it.” She teased before pulling her laptop onto her thighs. </p><p>She gasped a little and nodded, “Mhm! I like that idea!” Kuromi’s body curled up beside Kori as the show began playing in format of her eyes. </p><p>The two watched with little conversation between each other besides complaining about how shitty certain characters were. </p><p>Kori gushed about how one of the characters was “incredibly attractive” to which Kuromi only nodded along, immersed in the fight scenes despite finishing it before the older girl. </p><p>Her fingers toyed at one of the buttons on a plush as she spoke, “Gamagoori is really handsome.” </p><p>Kori ruffled her friend’s hair and laughed, “Of course you think the tallest and strongest guy is attractive. You’ve gotta type, Omi.” Kuromi’s cheeks flushed red but she couldn’t debunk what Kori said. </p><p>Gamagoori did fit most of the categories that she found attractive. It was only a plus that he was shipped with a cutesy small girl. The dynamic between Gamagoori and the girl reminded her of a couple quite familiar until she it clicked sin her mind. </p><p>They were the blueprint for her and Shoji. She really was a bit clueless sometimes, huh? Kuromi sighed a little and adjusted her focus on the show, gazing at the man who caught her eye when he’d reappear on the screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. childish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi grew up quite sheltered and was lead into becoming a naive teen. While she had Kori, the girl couldn’t teach her everything as there were some things you have to learn and grow from on your own. </p><p>While the two grew up, Kuromi never dropped her childlike antics and interests. There was nothing inherently wrong with that, it did earn her some off handed comments and looks. Kori often was the one defending and deflecting what others had to say but she knew there would come a time when she couldn’t. </p><p>Kuromi made new friends when they entered high schools and branched off but her first friend always watched overhead, just in case anything went wrong. As time would go on, she’d loosen up and leave the plant girl to her own devices: She was a big girl, she could handle it on her own. </p><p>Though she didn’t pick up on it at first, she received back handed statements and questions whenever she’d talk about a particularly childish interest or her behavior wasn’t suitable for a girl her age. </p><p>“Why are you acting like that?” </p><p>“Are a baby or something?” </p><p>“Can you be serious for two seconds?” </p><p>“You’re so weird and immature.” </p><p>“Freak.” </p><p>Kuromi pushed the comments off her shoulders but when 1-A started dorming, the comments came more directly to her. </p><p>“Where’s Kuromi?” Mina questioned </p><p>“I think she’s asleep or something...ribbet,” Tsuyu shrugged</p><p>“Ugh God, she’s such a child. How does Shoji put up with that? Isn’t his whole thing maturity and he’s with the most immature of us? It doesn’t make sense...” Momo sighed as she poured cups of tea for the girls in front of her. </p><p>Little did she know that Kuromi was just beyond the turn into the common area. Her heart thumped out of her chest and her eyes welled up. Why was Shoji with her? Her antics must get tiring. </p><p>Kuromi rushed up to her room before letting out some cries and clutching her shoulders. She tried to steady her breathing and get herself into comfortable clothes. Her body slid under her covers as she clutched a large plush bunny that Kori had given her. </p><p>The next day, Kuromi copped herself up in her room and just sulked. Her heart didn’t ache as bad as the night prior but she definitely wasn’t feeling like herself. </p><p>Her name was asked around about until Shoji and Kori decided to track her down which lead them both back to her dorm. Shoji softly knocked while Kori jiggled the knob until shuffling was heard from beyond it. </p><p>Kuromi’s small form appeared as the door opened and Kori barreled through her door. “Where the hell were you today, Omi?” </p><p>“My room.” </p><p>“WHY?!”</p><p>Kuromi tapped her fingers together and avoided Kori’s eyes which only resulted in Shoji bending down to talk to her through his mask. </p><p>“C’mon darling, sometimes clearly bothering you. Talk to us, hm?” he offered as he placed a hand on her cheek. </p><p>Kuromi sighed a little and retold the events of last night, “....I’m not that childish. You’re not gonna leave me because I like kid stuff, right?” </p><p>Shoji shook his head, “Certainly not, your interests make you who you are. You wouldn’t be you without them.” </p><p>“Yeah!” Kori pipped in, “Screw the people who can’t see how cool it makes you. Momo may be the smartest in the class but that doesn’t mean she understands people very well. I’ll have a little chat with her. I’ll leave you two, okay?” </p><p>Kuromi smiled a little and blew a kiss as Kori exited her dorm, closing the door on the way out. She looked up at Shoji and rested her head against his arm, closing her eyes as they stood in silence.</p><p>“Can we play dolls?”</p><p>“Of course darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. yip yip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi had been watching a lot of Avatar in the last few days and developed a few habits of characters within the universe. She mocked stances and motions while in conversation, earning her only a few laughs from those around. </p><p>After she’d taken a break from being cooped up in her room, she soon was accompanied by Sero as the two traveled down to the common area and struck up a small conversation. </p><p>Sero offered to help her a(n actual) sandwich in exchange for her to make him a bouquet for a date he had coming up. Something about this bargain didn’t seem fair but who was she to ask questions? </p><p>Kuromi hummed a little as she jotted down a list of flowers she’d include in her friend’s order  before a ‘nana &amp; peanut butter’ sandwich was in her field of vision. She accepted the food and began munching one handed after thanking her ‘chef.’ </p><p>She entered the common room and was met by a set of Shoji’s eyes, confusion clouding them as she went up to him. </p><p>“Hi baby! You want some of my sandwich?” Kuromi lifted her half eaten food to his mask before he gently shoved it away. </p><p>Shoji lowered a mouth to speak to her, “What’re you doing awake, darling?” </p><p>Her head tilted a little, “What time is it?” </p><p>“1:37am, darling.” </p><p>Kuromi’s eyes widened as she finished off her sandwich. She rubbed her eyes, sighing a little and tapping her fingers together. </p><p>“Can you gimme a piggyback ride to my room? ‘m not gonna be able to sleep without youuuu!” Kuromi sing songed as Shoji lifted her onto his back. </p><p>“Shoji, yip yip!” She giggles as they began up to her dorm. She hummed and twirled his hair in her fingers until she’d realized they were in her room. </p><p>Kuromi slid off his back and began clearing off her bed so he could sit comfortably with her, patting the space next to her that she’d made. The lights she had strung up illuminating her delicate and small frame. </p><p>Shoji got himself undressed and comfortable before he got himself under her covers. Her head wound up on his chest as she declared it the best place to lay, as if she didn’t have mountains of plushies around her. He didn’t voice any complaints though. How could he? </p><p>A hand played with her hair as a set of others wrapped around her waist, moments of silence between them filling the air until he spoke up. </p><p>“Yip yip, huh?” </p><p>“Shhh, it’s an Avatar thingy! You’re just like Appa!” Kuromi claimed as sternly as possible, despite her fuzzy kitty pajamas hugging her body and only decreasing her case. </p><p>“Hm, you’ll have to tell me more about that when you wake up. Get some rest, darling.” </p><p>A tuft of air flew over this chest, resulting in a soft chuckle from him and squeeze from her. </p><p>“Na night Sho! I love youuu!” </p><p>“Goodnight my darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. sick kuromi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuromi had caught a cold from one of her classmates and cooped herself up in her dorm to make sure she didn’t get anyone sick. Friends would stop by and slide things to her under the door until one day soft knocking was heard. </p><p>She rose from the plush of her bed and peaked out the door, meetings. set of Shoji’s eyes. Taken aback a little, she jumped and straightened her posture out before meeting the eyes on his face. </p><p>“What’re you doin’ here?” </p><p>“Came to check on you. Can I come in?”</p><p>Kuromi’s heart tugged a little as she debated whether that was the best decision as she was still in the process of getting better. </p><p>“I dunno, I wouldn’t wanna get you sick...” </p><p>Shoji nodded a little and lowered himself to meet her eyes without making her strain herself. “Nonsense darling, I’ll be alright.” </p><p>Her heart melted as she opens her door wider for him to step inside, closing the door behind him and shooing her back into her bed. </p><p>He stood over her and formed a dupli mouth, grinning to ease whatever nerves she might have.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you’re all comfortable then i’ll come cuddle, okay?” A little him was heard as her response as he began cleaning up her room. Not much of a mess for someone who’s been under the weather. He could feel her eyes flowing him as he moved, only ever glancing back to affirm his suspicions and he met with puffy red eyes. </p><p>Once Shoji decided the room would be suitable, he slid himself under her covers and opened his arms. Kuromi immediately cling to him like a koala, her clammy hands stroking his shoulders and humming to fill the silence. </p><p>He pressed soft kisses to her forehead every so often as she relaxed into him. Kuromi would soon start babbling about all the things they’d do once she got better. </p><p>“M gonna kiss you so hard but so soft at the same time that it’s gonna knock your socks off...”</p><p>“We’re gonna go on a picnic and have so much fun...oooo! then maybe get ice cream in the park...” </p><p>“Ooo and, and, when we can kiss again, we’re never gonna stop smooching. I’ll kiss you everywhere. Your face? smooched. Your neck? smooched. Your chest? smooched. Lower? Hmm maybe a smooch.” </p><p>Shoji chuckled a little at her statements and rubbed her back, “I think you’re getting delusional, darling.”</p><p>“Hmm....no, I don’t think so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. rainy day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured down against the windows and roof of the home owned by Kuromi and Shoji. She was cooped up in their bedroom for the majority of the day, dressed in the epitome of comfortable clothing. </p><p>After a few hours, Kuromi began to make dinner after completing any necessary paperwork for the hero board and returning any lone items that ended up on the floor. </p><p>Shoji returned home and huffed as she heard his boots hit the floor, the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Kuromi turned to meet his eyes and offer a smile for his slightly irritated state.</p><p>A small gasp escaped her lips as she reached up to dab the rain drops littered on the exposed parts of his face and skin. “Oh my, you poor thing. Dinner will be ready soon, get some new clothes so you don’t get sick!” Kuromi clasped her hands together and added to her order, “Pretty please?”</p><p>Shoji chuckled a little and nodded, pushing his hair back from his face before pressing a quick kiss to her head as he disappeared out of the kitchen.</p><p>Kuromi returned to dinner, her boyfriend coming back only a few minutes later and came up behind her. A set of hands rested over her stomach, rubbing small circles and resting his unmasked chin on top of her head. </p><p>“Need any help?” </p><p>“Can you get two plates down, my love?”</p><p>After the two ate dinner, Shoji was laid on Kuromi’s chest as they attempted to watch a movie in the living room. They weren’t very successful as he kept dozing off on her, of course she wasn’t exactly helping as she ran her hands through his hair and up his shoulders. </p><p>“Go to sleep my love, you had a long day. I’ll be right here,” Kuromi murmured into the little dupli-ear he placed near her shoulder. Shoji only grunted a little and let his eyes give into the weight that was pulling them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. fantasy - kuromi & hiniku meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On one of the days that Kuromi was able to come into Shoji’s shop and assist him, he was no where to be found. The small woman was a bit down on the fact but one of the merchants in the town aided her in solving where the blacksmith was. She’d chatted with him a few times before so they were relatively aquatinted - at least knowing the other’s name. </p><p>“Hey, aren’t you friends with one of the Todoroki’s knights? What’re doing down town?” Sero chirped as he rummaged through his sack of items for the day, only glancing at the girl. </p><p>“Oh well, yes, I am. I come into town a few times a week to care for the flora and visit those I befriend. Knights can be sticks in the mud sometimes,” Kuromi lightly laughed and earned a toothy grin from the merchant before furrowing her brows. “Do you need some help? What’re you looking for?” </p><p>Sero finally met her eyes and took in her statue, catching a glimpse of flittering behind her but ignoring it for the times being. “You’ve got smaller hands than me so, d’ya think you can dig around in my merchandise for an emerald necklace?” </p><p>Kuromi tilted her head but nodded, bringing herself to her knees and beginning to sift through his bag. She fell into her smaller form and was able to find the item, pulling it out as she began to hover in the air. </p><p>She was suddenly snatched from mid air and felt tugging in her wings, trying to fight back against whatever was holding her. Her wings were crinkled a little against the other and the sound nearly made her sick. </p><p>A larger woman turned her toward her line of sight and shook Kuromi a little. Little bells were all that were heard as her panic signal and she tried to wiggle out from between the woman’s fingers.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing with this emerald necklace? We’re you trying to steal it for your own little twisted game, hm?” The woman questioned as the fairy struggled between her grip. </p><p>Kuromi continued to struggle and even attempted the explain but the woman wouldn’t listen to her, holding her out away from her larger form. </p><p>Bells chiming died down as the fairy gave up her fight. There wasn’t much she could do in this state without her wings available. When all hope was seemingly lost, a voice traveled to her ears and immediately perked her up. </p><p>“Excuse me but what are you doing with that fairy?” Shoji asked as he towered over the woman who held her captive between her fingers.</p><p>“Detaining this fae till then merchant returns so I can turn her in for attempting to steal from him.” She stated matter-of-factly, holding Kuromi’s droopy form. </p><p>“Hiniku, correct?” Shoji paused to allow her to give a response before continuing, “The fairy that you hold in your hands isn’t one to be weary of.” </p><p>“How do you know she’s to be trusted? She’s a fae after all. They aren’t to be trusted!” Hiniku stomped and sighed. </p><p>Shoji raised an eyebrow and leaned down to speak to the fired up woman, “I’d like to think that the girl who applied a wealth spell as a tip to me for giving her directions is trustworthy.” </p><p>Hiniku rolled her eyes and offered the fairy in front of the tall man, “Whatever. Be cautious.” She placed the small woman into his much larger hands before stalking off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>